My Neko Sakura Story
by Maymay080
Summary: Sakura, the last cat demon on earth, working for Itachi and the Akatsuki, she must make Sasuke fall for her, then kill him, then kill Itachi. Can she do it?
1. Prolouge

My Neko Sakura Story

Prologue

It was ten years ago… when I realized that I was a monster…

Flashback…

A girl of only six years old was playing in the forest. She had long pink hair, and emerald eyes. Instead of pupils, they were slits. The strange thing about this girl was that she had cat ears, white/pink cat ears. She had a long, fluffy tail that was the same color as her ears. She had claws on her hands and feet. She also had fangs.

"Sakura, where are you?" An elderly voice called.

"I am here baa-san!" Sakura instantly appeared in front of her grandma.

"Ah!" Sakura's grandma yelled. "You scared me Sakura."

"Gomen, baa-san." Sakura's cat ears pressed down against the side of her head. She bent her head down in shame.

Sakura's grandma patted Sakura on the head. "It is okay, Sakura."

Sakura's mood perked up. "What did you need me for baa-san?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with dinner, you never know, your father may come back from the war today." Sakura's grandma slid the paper door open and stepped into the small house. This house was in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay! Maybe Oto-chan will be coming back today!" Sakura ran into the kitchen.

A few hours later…

"Great Sakura, we are done with the feast of food." Sakura's grandma wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

A bolt of lightning went through the sky. It made Sakura jump and hiss.

The front door opened to reveal a person with a black cloak on with red cloud looking designs. The rain hat covered his face. He was soaked to the bone.

"Oto-chan?" Sakura slowly padded up to the man.

The man's hand was on something.

"Sakura, get over here, that man is not your father." Sakura's grandma came in front of her and started to push Sakura away.

The man pulled out a sword and thrust it into Sakura's grandma's chest.

Sakura's grandma's eyes widened, then she fell to the floor, blood seeping out.

"Baa-san!" Sakura screamed as she ran over to her grandma.

"Sakura, I have to tell you something." Blood was coughed out by her grandma.

"Yes baa-san?" Sakura's eyes were filling with tears that were on the verge of flowing out.

"I have been lying to you, your father; he died a long time ago. I am sorry." She coughed up more blood.

"Its okay baa-san, I forgive you, just live, please!" Sakura sobbed.

"No… I can't… there is no way of making me better." Sakura's grandma closed her eyes, and her breathing ceased.

"Baa-san!" Sakura cried. Her sad eyes, turned to eyes full of hate.

She turned to the man in front of her. She realized that the man had taken off his rain hat. He had black hair in a ponytail and red eyes.

"YOU KILLED MY BAA-SAN!" Sakura screamed at him as she lunged forward to attack him. She barely did any damage. She gave him a cut to his face.

The man slightly flinched. Then he grabbed her arm, and punched her in the gut. "Foolish akuma."

Sakura became even angrier when she heard what he said to her. "I am NOT an AKUMA! (Akuma: Demon)

The man stared at her, his cold eyes looked at her like she was a worthless piece of meat. "Have you ever wondered why you have cat ears, instead of human ears, or claws instead of nails, or fangs instead of regular human teeth? You have those because you are a demon."

Sakura started to shake. Her grandma, she never told her. All this time, she was a monster! Tears started to fall from Sakura's eyes. "I, HATE, you."

"Good, hate me, loathe me, the more you do, the better it will be when I have a rematch with you." He smirked. "You are far stronger than my foolish onii-chan."

Sakura glared at this evil man.

"Sakura, join me, gain power, together we will be invincible." His voice was very deep.

Sakura thought about it, if she joined him, she could make him trust her, then, she turns around and kills him when she is older and stronger.

Sakura looked up at the man in front of her. "Okay… I will join you…" Sakura struggled with her words, she knew that it was a bad idea, but she had to, to revenge her baa-san.

The man smirked at her again. "I am Uchiha Itachi, welcome to my club, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, how did he know her last name? "Thank you, Uchiha…sensei."

Itachi took Sakura's small and fragile hand in his. He led her to the door. He opened the screen door.

Sakura looked at her dead grandma. "Can… I come back here…. Sometime?"

Itachi stopped. "Of course, whenever you want."

Itachi then kept going forward, he lead Sakura over to a horse. He picked Sakura up and placed her on the horse's saddle. He gestured towards a nub on the saddle for Sakura to put her hands so she would not fall off.

He grabbed the horse's reins. He made a quiet clicking noise with his tongue. The horse jerked forward for a second. Then they set off.

…End of flashback

…

**May: I hope you enjoy the story, I actually enjoyed making it. **

**Review please, tell me what you would like to have happen in the next chapter!**

**Good, Bad, Okay? Tell me in your review.**

**See you soon!**


	2. One: Naruto Uzumaki

My Neko Sakura Story

Prologue

Chapter 1

(Me talking)

Bold: Inner thoughts

…

Sakura's POV:

I am in the forest, training today. I am more of the solo type of person when it comes to missions. I thrust a few more kunai at the tree, hitting the center perfectly. I was about to throw my last kunai, when…

"Boo!" Sai, a partner of mine, with black hair and dark eyes yelled. I threw the kunai and once again hit the target, dead center.

I turn around and glare at Sai. "What do you want?"

He gives me a big, toothy grin. "You are no fun Sakura, I can never scare you."

"Ha. Scare me; there is nothing that scares me, anymore." I walk up to the tree and start collecting my kunai. I put them on my pouch which was on my leg. I am wearing a black, tight looking, leather shirt that zips up in the front. It is a belly shirt; it comes at least four inches below my breasts. On the back of my shirt is that red cloud design. I am also wearing a mini skirt that looks like my shirt. It has two slits on the side. Under my skirt are some shorts, which my kunai pouch is attached to. I have black sandals on (ninja ones, like Sasuke have) and black gloves (like Kakashi has).

"You know Sakura, everyone is afraid of something, and I even have something I am afraid of, I bet you don't know it. I am going to find out what your fear is!" Sai said in a stupidly confident manor.

"When that happens, I will become friends with an annoying blonde guy." (I think you all know who I am talking about!)

"Darn! Oh how I wish for an annoying blonde guy to appear!" Sai yelled.

I roll my eyes at him. I can't believe I had a crush on him once. **What do you mean! You still have one on him! **

No I do not! I am way over him!

**That is what you think, but I know the real you, and you still have a small crush on him!**

I am not talking to you anymore! I am shutting you out!

I walk up to my favorite spot, the huge Sakura tree in the middle of the forest. With my cat like abilities I spring into the branches of the tree. I settle my self on a branch and lay on my back. I close my eyes, and listen to the sounds of the forest. My tail drapes below me slightly swaying to the breeze.

I can't believe that Sai thinks that I have a fear! Ha… but I do have a fear, I have a few actually. I am afraid to be alone at night. I hate snakes. I even fear Itachi at times. But, I would never tell anyone that.

I fell asleep after all the thinking I did…

Normal POV:

As Sakura slept in the tree, a guy was running her way, away from something. He ran behind the huge Sakura tree.

"I know you are there Naruto!" A man shouted. "Now come out, and you will not be harmed, but if you do not, I will have to force you, and then kill you!"

After all the shouting Sakura started to stir. She turned her head towards the boy, which the other man was referring to as Naruto. The boy had blonde hair that was spiked upwards. He had fox ears on the top of his head. His eyes were blue; he has three lines on both sides of his cheeks. He was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. He had blue ninja sandals on and he had a fox tail.

Sakura put some chakra to her feet and walked halfway down the trunk of the tree. She was looking down at the clueless boy. "Who are you, why dose that man want to kill you?"

Naruto slightly jumped. He quickly turned around and got into a fighting pose.

Naruto's POV:

I looked at the girl, she was beautiful. She has cat ears, just like I have fox ears. She has a cat tail, just like I have a fox tail. She had all the right curves, and she was very well fit. Her emerald eyes are dazzling. Her pink hair goes so well with her eyes. That outfit she is wearing makes her look hot!

"Stop drooling, and answer my question!" She practically shouted.

"Uh…" After a few seconds I gained my composure and put a grin on my face. "My name is Naruto Usumaki! The number one ninja! The next leaf village hokage! And I love ramen!"

That girl just stared at me with an annoyed look.

"Ha, that man will not want to kill me, he says that all the time, especially when I make fun of his hairdo! I mean really, it is shaped like a chicken's butt!" I laughed for a little bit, but when I noticed she was not laughing with me I stopped.

After a very awkwardly long silence, her expression turned to happy. She started to laugh. It was a quiet one; it was like she was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"You are funny Naruto. I have not laughed like that sense I was six years old." She smiled at me, it made her even more pretty. I blushed when she smiled at me.

I think I like this girl. She turned towards me. "My name is Sakura Haruno." She stuck her had out for me to shake. I took it. I smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" I knew from that moment we were going to be friends.

Normal POV:

Sakura took Naruto away from the Sakura tree, to help him get away from the man. She led him to an old house.

"Hey Sakura-chan, can we be friends?" Naruto asked.

"I have never had a friend before, so… sure!" Sakura sure was in a good mood.

"Is this where you live?" Naruto asked.

"This is where I use to live…" Sakura's mood became sad.

"Ah, so Sakura, do you have any ramen?" Naruto asked, not wanting to push the subject.

"I think so, I would have to check." Sakura walked into the house to check if she had any ramen in there. Naruto said a small "whew" and then walked after Sakura, happy that he had changed the subject to his favorite food.

…

May: Yay! I got eight reviews on my first chapter! I cried in happiness! Please review my story!

Good, Bad, Okay? Please tell me in your review.

I know it is not good right now, but it will be much better once Sasuke comes into the story. Sorry about Sakura's mood changes.

Naruto characters rock! Don't you agree?


	3. Two: Sasuke Uchiha

My Neko Sakura Story

Chapter 2

After that day, Sakura became great friends with Naruto. She treated him like a brother. He treated her like a sister. They hung out with each other everyday, but not for a long time because they had places to be.

"Naruto, you are back! Yay!" Sakura ran up to Naruto and hugged him.

"Sorry it took so long Sakura-san, but my friend Sasuke held me captive longer than expected." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Naruto, you should introduce me to that Sasuke guy, I mean, any friend of Naruto, is a friend of mine!" Sakura cheered.

"Uh… I really don't think you want to meet him." Naruto tugged on his ear. (That is what he dose when he get nervous.)

"Why not?" Sakura tilted her head to the side, her ears perked up from curiosity.

"You know Sakura, curiosity killed the cat. Heh." Naruto laughed nervously.

Sakura lightly punched Naruto in the arm. "That was a real bad pun."

"…Yeah… really you do not want to meet him, he is evil."

Sakura giggled. "I have seen evil Naruto; I think I can handle his evil."

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Fine, follow me, he is most likely training."

Sakura jumped on Naruto's back for a piggy back ride. "Mush!"

Naruto groaned. "You are so heavy Sakura."

Sakura's eyes twitched. "What did you just say?!"

"N-Nothing Sakura-san."

Sakura grinned. "That is what I thought!"

Naruto carried Sakura over to an open field, used as a training ground. In the field was a guy practicing some moves.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled over to the guy.

"Dobe." The guy said in response.

Sasuke's POV:

I watched Naruto come over towards me. I notice that a pair of legs are sticking out of his arms. I was just thinking that he had mutated.

"Hey teme, I want to introduce you to a good friend of mine, Sakura Haruno." Naruto gestured towards something on his back.

A girl's head appeared. She was really pretty.

**Whoa, she is H-O-T! **My inner said.

No she is not. All we can see is her head.

**So, she is still hot, and if her head is hot, just think of her body!**

I rolled my eyes.

"You know, it is not nice to roll your eyes at someone you just met." Sakura had gotten off Naruto's back. She had her hands on her hips. She was definitely HOT!

(I do not feel like describing her for the millionth time.) I gave a small smirk. "Hn. Whatever."

Regular POV:

"How dare you be rude! Especially to a girl!" Sakura snapped at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

Sakura clenched her fist and then made an attempt to hit him. But she was stopped by his had grabbing her arm.

She flinched. Then she pulled her arm back and stormed off. "Grr. I hate that guy."

**You know, Naruto warned you about him. But he never told you that the guy would be hot!**

Oh shut up!

"Sakura, wait up!" A voice yelled.

Sakura stopped. "Naruto, you were right about that hot headed jerk."

"Sasuke is not that bad, most of the time his attitude is… mean, but he dose have good qualities."

Sakura just shook her head. "I am going Naruto, see ya tomorrow."

Sakura sped off. She reached her house and went inside.

Sakura's POV:

There is something not right here…

I sniffed around for a little then I recognize a familiar sent.

I hissed and grabbed a Kunai. Then I got into a fighting pose.

"Itachi."

"So you recognized me, eh Sakura." He let out a low laugh. "You are definitely better than my brother."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to do me a favor, you see I am no longer in use for a certain someone."

"Let me guess, your brother." I snarled at him.

"Why aren't you the clever one." Itachi grabbed my chin and stroked it with his thumb. "I need you to gain his trust, then, kill him. Oh how that will be a great way to make him suffer."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine, who is he, and how exactly do I gain his trust?"

"Ha, you have already met my brother, dose Sasuke ring a bell?" Itachi smirked when my eyes widened.

"Oh, and how you gain his trust, is for you to use your female like charms."

"I can't, he is my friend's friend!" I backed away from him.

"Ah, but you must, or else." I became scared when I saw that evil glint in his eyes. "I am giving you two weeks, if you do not complete the job by then… you will take his place."

…

May: So, what did you think. Please no complaining about the length. At least my story is longer than other stories.

Good, Bad, Okay? Tell me by reviewing! Also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter. Other characters will be coming soon. At least ten reviews before I go on! So that would be 28 reviews total.

Naruto characters RULE! Sasuke is the best! To me. Anyone object, anyone approve?


	4. Three: Sasuke and Sakura Fight

Neko Sakura

Chapter 4

'Thoughts'

'**Inner thoughts'**

"Talk"

"**Emphasis**"

…

Sakura walked in daze through the woods. She was in such a huge daze that she did not notice the upside down man hanging on the tree branch. She smacked into him and by accident kissed smack on the lips.

Sakura's eyes widened at what she did. Sakura fell backwards onto her tail which hurt a whole lot. "Nya!" Sakura screamed. She jumped into the air and pounced onto the man in front of her, knocking him off of the branch.

"Get. Off. Me." The man seethed through his teeth.

Sakura looked down to see that the man she kissed and the man she is now on top of is Naruto's best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura looked at the position she was in right now. Her hands were on his chest gripping his shirt, her legs are on both sides of his hips, her butt is in the air and her tail is slowly swaying back and forth.

"Nya! I am so sorry!" Sakura jumped off of Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. "I'm leaving." Sasuke started to walk away.

"Hey, Wait! You stole my first kiss!" Sakura yelled running after Sasuke and throwing her fist in the air.

"Aa." Sasuke kept on walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey buddy I want that back!" Sakura soon caught up to him and is now walking beside him.

"There is nothing I can do now, what is done, is done."

Sakura glared at him. "Let's make a deal. We will have a battle, if I win we will never count that kiss."

"And if I win?"

"I don't know… anything." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Hn. Fine."

…

Sakura and Sasuke were in Kohona's training grounds. Sasuke was in a fighting stance and Sakura was in a defensive stance. Sakura held two red fans in her hands crossed against her chest.

Sasuke guessed that she wanted him to make the first move. Sasuke charged at Sakura with a kunai star in hand. He tried to stab her with it, but she stopped the attack with her fans.

"Come on, you can do better than that, can't you?" Sakura taunted.

Sasuke tried throwing punches at Sakura, but she would dodge them all.

Sakura threw a punch at Sasuke with her super strength making him fly backwards, hit a tree, and crack it in half.

"I am **so** going to win this deal!" Sakura was dancing around.

…

Sasuke slowly got up and looked at the damage that she did. She broke a tree in half, she broke his left arm, and she also may have fractured some of his ribs. Sasuke did some hand signs and disappeared.

…

Sakura was so busy dancing that she almost got distracted from the chakra from under her.

The arm shot up in attempt to grab her leg and pull her down, but she was one step ahead and jumped out of the way.

"Sasuke, you are no fun if you use simple tricks."

Sasuke got back onto land and soon he did some hand signs. "Fireball jutsu." Fireballs came out of his mouth and hit Sakura, but it was nothing other than a small burn to her.

Sasuke attempted to punch her again. She dogged it easily. From a distance it could look like they were dancing.

"You'll never beat me Sa-su-ke-kun." Sakura seductively whispered the last part into his ear.

Sasuke did not know why, but all of a sudden he felt turned on by her.

…

Sasuke and Sakura have been battling for an hour and Sakura dose not look tired at all. Sasuke has tried everything to try and beat her, but his attempts have failed. That is when an idea hit him. Sasuke raced forwards until he was right in front of Sakura. She put herself into defense. Sasuke reached around and pulled her tail.

"Nya!" Sakura by instinct jumped forward and onto Sasuke. He was on the ground breathing hard and now she was too. "How. Did you know. One of my weaknesses?"

"One… What is the other?" Sasuke looked at her curiously.

"I am not telling you. It's a secret." She smiled at him.

Sasuke reached up and started to massage behind her ear. "What are you…!"

Sakura stopped what she was saying when he hit the right spot on her ear. Sakura started to purr like crazy. She leaned into his touch telling him to go on. He continued to massage that ear and used his other hand for the other ear.

As soon as he was massaging both of the ears Sakura's eyes changed. She looked at Sasuke and then kissed him like crazy. Sasuke secretly enjoyed her kisses. "Get off me." Sasuke pulled Sakura off.

Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well sorry for getting turned on." Sakura abruptly stood up and stormed out of the area.

**May: I am going to stop here. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. This chap was asked to be made. Thanks for the awesome idea coscat! I will update soon! Sorry to make you wait!**


	5. Four: Kiba and Akamaru

Ch

Ch. 5

Sakura was wearing a black bandana shirt with the Akatsuki symbol and fishnet shirt under and a very short red mini skirt she also wore fishnet stockings and boots that went up to her knees, but they were more like sandal boots for they showed her toes. She walked down the streets of Konoha as guys whistled at her.

Sakura ignored all of the comments and kept on walking with her head up high. Well… that is until she was stopped bye a guy. He had a smug smirk on his face as he looked Sakura up and down.

"Hey Sexy." The guy said.

Apparently this guy had friends. They cheered on the guy. "You go Kiba, this one is a real catch!"

Sakura snorted in disgust and she walked around the guy. Once again she was stopped by this huge dog who was growling at her.

"Why?" Sakura asked to herself.

The guy appeared again. "Hey where are you going?"

Sakura looked at the guy. She had to admit, he was cute. He had shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had two dog ears on his head and a bushy dog tail. His smiling teeth were like k-9 teeth.

"Wow. A female demon cat. Rarely see a female demon around here." Kiba said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I wonder why." Sakura murmured.

Due to Kiba's intense hearing he heard what Sakura said. "Hey, what's your name girl?"

"What's it to ya?" Sakura snapped.

Kiba backed up a bit. "Whoa, calm down I was only asking your name."

Sakura sighed. She held out her hand. "Names' Sakura, hi Kiba."

Kiba smiled widely. He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her into an alley. He could hear his friends rooting at him. He had on hand securing Sakura's wrists behind her back and the other covering her mouth.

Sakura then bit his hand and he let go. She thought he would let go of her wrists, but he did not.

"Listen, I need to make a deal with you." Kiba whispered in her ear.

Sakura's cat ears perked up. She always had loved deals. "I'm listening." Sakura said.

"I don't want to do what my friends think I am going to do." Kiba said.

Sakura stared at him. "Why?" Sakura asked.

Kiba turned away embarrassed. "I am no good with girls, never have been, even if I have ten sisters. I have learned though from my sisters, girls should be treated with respect."

Sakura nodded her head while listening. "So, what do I have to do with this?"

"I really like my buddies and they look up to me but one of the reasons is they think I am a real ladies man. So I need you to convince them by coming out like I did ya…" Kiba's face was now on fire.

Sakura smirked. "Okay, but on one condition, pretend to be my bf."

Kiba blushed HARDER. "W-Why?"

"I have to get this guy to like me, so I will get him jealous, now don't ask why I have to, I just do."

Kiba nodded his head.

"Good. Now to make this look real…." Sakura messed up his hair and shook his shirt. Then she splashed water in his face to look like he had been sweating and to give him a glow look.

Sakura smiled at her work. "Now get out there and I will be there in a bit."

Kiba nodded his head in thanks and walked out of the alley.

Kiba's friends came up to him. "Whoa dude she must have been one hottie to make you like that."

Kiba smiled proudly. "YEAH she was!"

"Can I have her next?" One of Kiba's friends asked.

"Sorry, but I liked this one so much I decided to make her my gf." Kiba said.

All of Kiba's friends started talking of how Kiba is such a ladies man amongst one another when they heard a cute whine.

"Kiba-kun! You tore my fishnet!" Sakura said in a whiney voice.

Kiba and his friends stopped talking and turned around. All of their eyes grew big at what they saw, even Kiba's.

Sakura looked even hotter when she looks deviled with. Her hair was messy and she had that sweaty glow too. Her fishnets were torn on the legs and part of her shirt. On the right leg it was torn all the way up the side, on the left it was torn off mid thigh down. Her shirt was torn down the middle slightly showing some cleavage. Her Akatsuki shirt was wrinkled as was her skirt. To pull it all off she had her makeup slightly smeared and somehow mad her lips look like they had been bruised.

All the guys gawked at her. But, Kiba gained his composure and went on with the act. He walked up to Sakura and put his arm around her waist. "Hey Sak-u-ra. Why don't we go and finish this at my place?"

"Mmm. That sounds good to me Kiba-**kun**." She stressed the Kun a bit more to make it sound sexy.

Kiba turned to his gawking friends smirking. "I'm going to go, see ya." Kiba walked with Sakura until they were sure the friends could no longer see them, and when they were sure they burst out laughing.

"I-CAN'T-BELIEVE-THEY-FELL-FOR-THAT!!" Kiba said in between laughs.

Sakura kept laughing until she was attacked to the ground. Sakura gave a light "ah." As she hit the ground.

Soon her face was being licked to death.

Luckily, Kiba took whatever was licking her off by grabbing it by its collar.

Sakura noticed that it was that dog from earlier. "Is this your dog?"

Kiba nodded his head proudly. "I raised him from a pup. My family raises dogs."

Sakura got up and dusted herself off just to get knocked down again.

"He really likes you, Akamaru does." Kiba laughed.

"I-_lick_-can-_lick_-see-_lick_-that-_lick, lick, lick_." Sakura said between licks.

Akamaru then got off of Sakura.

She dusted herself off then quickly got behind Kiba and hid from Akamaru. Akamaru leaped at both and knocked them down causing Sakura to fall on Kiba. Kiba looked up into Sakura's eyes and was blushing madly at her beauty. As for Sakura she did not feel the same, just a bit annoyed at his dog.

"You broke my fall boyfriend! Yay! My hero!" Sakura said childishly. Sakura then gave a light peck to Kiba's nose and got off of him. "Well, I am going to go get changed. See ya around _boyfriend_."

Then she was gone. The last he saw was that cute pinkish white tail of hers.

Kiba touched his nose and blushed. He then shook his head and reminded himself that this is just pretend. He got up and started to walk home with Akamaru at his side.

…

With Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey teme!" Naruto called.

Sasuke looked over from his spot in a tree to see a yellow and orange blur coming his way and yelling his name.

Naruto was soon right in front of the tree. He was panting.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan?" Naruto stopped panting and now was anxious as a child during Christmas.

"Hn." Sasuke said again. He made no gesture to yes or no for he really did not care.

Naruto scowled at Sasuke. "Thanks a ton teme!" Naruto huffed while rolling his eyes in sarcasm.

"Well if you find her, tell her I am looking for her!" Naruto said while running off in a northeast direction.

Sasuke just nodded of to sleep.

…

May: Sooooooooo! What do you think? Do you like? Yes this is a SasuSaku fic I just wanted to add some love drama. Please review. I will update later! Don't know when. Oh and no flaming! I need some ideas for chapters please! See ya soon!


	6. Five: Fight! Naruto Sasuke and Kiba

My Neko Sakura Story

Ch 6

Now that Sakura's plan is in action she could not wait to take it further. After showering and getting changed she wore a jean mini skirt and a black tank top. In her hair she had a black bandana with the red clouds on them. She had hand socks on that went up to her elbows. She wore her sandal boots again. Sakura put on some hoop earrings. Then she applied some perfume that no man could resist. She applied cotton candy flavored lip gloss that made her lips pop.

Sakura walked out of her apartment and locked the door behind her. Sakura used her good smell to find Sasuke's sent. "Found you." She gave an evil smirk that could even scare a little kid. Sakura's ears perked up and her tail swayed a little faster. Sakura jumped on a roof and went to find Sasuke.

When Sakura saw Sasuke resting in a tree she went back to walking. She came up to the tree and walked up it with chakra in her feet. Somehow Sasuke still slept. Sakura carefully crawled on top of Sasuke. 'He looks so cute!' Sakura thought. Sakura ran her hands through his hair.

Sasuke let out a comfortable sigh.

Sakura giggled. She blew on Sasuke's ear then whispered into it. "Sasuke."

"Sakura." Sasuke mumbled in his sleep.

Sakura giggled again. "Do you dream of me Sasuke?" Sakura said in her normal toned voice.

Sasuke's eyes shot open. His eyes came into contact with cleavage. His eyes widened. He automatically looked up to see emerald cat eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sakura." He growled. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you something!" Sakura said excitedly. Sasuke watched her glossed lips as she said that. "Sasuke? Are you paying attention?"

"Hn." Sasuke said as he regained his composure.

"Do you think my perfume smells good?" Sakura brought her neck close to Sasuke's nose.

He inhaled the scent. The scent drove his senses wild. He could breathe it in all day. "It's okay, I guess, why?"

"I want to impress someone." Sakura said. She jumped out of the tree. "Ja-ne!"

* * *

Sakura walked over to the ramen stand to find Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" Sakura said excitedly. She ran over and glomped Naruto. She rubbed her head against the crook of Naruto's neck, purring.

"S-Sakura-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked in a nervous tone.

Sakura gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "I came to see my favorite guy! My best friend! Duh!"

Naruto blushed. "Nice to see you too Sakura-chan."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulders from behind and rest her head on the left arm. "We should do something, together, just the two of us!"

"S-Sure how about a movie or something," Naruto suggested.

Sakura pondered to herself, "Hm… nah, I know! Let's go to the training grounds and have a picnic!"

"Okay."

* * *

Sakura had packed a huge basket full of food. All of Sakura's and Naruto's favorite foods and drinks were put inside the basket.

Sakura pulled out a blanket from the basket and spread it out.

She then set up a huge arrange of foods.

Naruto came over and sat next to Sakura. "Hey Sakura."

"Hi Naruto-kun! I brought your favorite! Ramen!" Sakura set out a HUGE bowl of ramen.

Naurto's eyes became saucers. "Oh thank you Sakura-chan!" Naruto brought out some chopsticks and started to consume the food.

Sakura started to drink her favorite soda, strawberry Ramune. "Mm I love Ramune it's almost as good as milk."

Naruto nodded his head happily as his fox tail swayed in a swift motion.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto and Sakura as they had their picnic. He glared at Naruto. 'Baka Naruto; why the heck is he with Sakura? Psh. Wait… Is he who Sakura wanted to impress?! Why do I care? It's not like I like her or anything.' Sasuke focused his glance to Sakura.

Sakura was smiling and laughing. Her ears on her head slightly twitched. Her tail swayed very slowly. She was having a great time with Naruto.

Sasuke wanted that to be him. He jumped out of the tree and walked over to Sakura and Naruto.

* * *

"Ahahaha! Naruto! I can't! BREATHE! Ahahaha!" Sakura could barely talk between each laugh.

Naruto laughed too. Then he smiled proudly of being able to make Sakura laugh. It was all ruined when he saw Sasuke walk over to them. "What are you doing here?!" Naruto demanded.

"Hn."

"This is Sakura's and my picnic! Not you too!" Naruto growled. His ears pressed against his head. His tail stopped swaying and the hair on his tail stood up. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared back. Soon they were having a glaring contest. Naruto then attacked Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto were throwing punches at each other. Now they were in a huge fight over Sakura. Sakura just watched and laughed.

* * *

Kiba was strolling along when he heard yelling.

"This is Sakura's and my picnic! Not you too!"

Kiba looked over to see Naruto and Sasuke fighting. They were punching and kicking each other.

Kiba noticed Sakura and then he walked over to her.

He saw that she was laughing.

"What's going on Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at Kiba.

He saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh, hey Kiba-kun, Naruto and Sasuke are fighting over me." Sakura said between gasps.

Kiba assumed that Sakura was crying so he decided to join the fight. "I will kick their butts!"

Sakura held out her hand to stop Kiba and explain, but it was too late.

* * *

Sasuke threw a punch to Naruto's cheek. Naruto flew back. Then there was a flash of brown and Sasuke was hit in the face too. Sasuke was pushed back a couple feet, but he remained standing.

"What the heck was that for Inazuka?!" Sasuke yelled at Kiba.

Kiba smirked. "For Sakura!"

Before they knew it, it was a three way battle. All of them were getting beat up pretty badly.

Finally, Sasuke decided to take it up a step. He did some hand signs. "Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke was spitting huge fire balls all over the place. Well it seemed like that, but they were actually all aimed for Kiba and Naruto. Kiba dogged them, but Naruto got hit.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Luckily, Naruto got up. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Soon a hundred Naruto clones were attacking Kiba and Sasuke. Sasuke was easily defeating the clones. He noticed something; a small glowing ball was forming. "Rasengan!" Soon the actual Naruto was charging at Sasuke.

Sasuke barely dogged the attack and Naruto Ran into a tree. The tree had a gaping hole in it. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Kiba was coming at Sasuke. Their eyes locked and soon Kiba was in a trance. "That should keep you occupied." Sasuke soon started to form the Chidori.

Sakura saw what Sasuke was doing. She recognized that technique. She knew that with the Sharingan Sasuke will be able to not miss Naruto. Sasuke ran at Naruto with lightning speed.

"Sasuke no!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and saw the fear and panic in her eyes, but Sasuke could not stop.

Sakura quickly did some hand signs. Chakra was emitting from her hand. She pulled back with all her strength and then hit the ground as hard as possible. The whole training ground exploded. Dust filled the air and no one could see for at least five minuets.

* * *

When the dust cleared Sakura was standing very pissed. Sasuke was covered in dust so was Naruto and Kiba. All of them were under ground except for their heads. Kiba was out of the trance. Sasuke looked really annoyed. The whole training ground except the part that was behind Sakura was destroyed. The whole ground was raised.

Sakura walked over to the three. "You guys are sad; fighting over a girl. It was funny until you started to use your special techniques. That should be saved for something more serious. I thought you learned that." Sakura went over to Naruto and helped him out. She started to heal him.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said.

She hit him in the head. "Don't go starting fights."

Naruto put his head down in shame.

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura then helped Sasuke out. She healed Sasuke. Then she used her chakra filled hand and slapped Sasuke's cheek. A red hand print was left. "Don't smirk. You were part of this too."

Sakura helped and healed Kiba. Then she told him that he should stay out of fights. Then Sakura went over to the picnic area and started to clean up.

Kiba and Naruto went over to help.

* * *

After Sakura and Kiba and Naruto cleaned up the picnic Kiba and Naruto went home. Sakura was cleaning up some more like fixing the training ground and the trees that got hurt because of the fight. It was dark. The stars and moon were out.

Sasuke was against a tree watching Sakura. He noticed how she glowed in the moonlight. He watched as she used her chakra to heal the wholes in the trees. He noticed her falter and he was by her side in a flash. She fell back into his arms. Sakura put her hand on her head. "I must have used too much chakra. Heh, oops."

Sasuke was looking into Sakura's emerald cat eyes. They entranced him. Sakura looked back into his dark eyes. Sasuke could smell her wonderful perfume. He started to lean his face in; his lips getting closer to Sakura's. Sakura closed her eyes.

"You interest me Sakura." Sasuke breathed onto Sakura's ear.

Sakura opened her eyes. Sasuke brought Sakura upright and then he left. Sakura pet her cat ear as she watched Sasuke's retreating back. Then she smiled a wicked cat smile.

* * *

**May: I have updated my story!! Please review! I would like a lot please! Suggestions are welcome and I would like to know what people would like to see later in the story! Bye! Ja-ne! **


	7. Six: Lee, Amusement park, Kiba, sai and?

* * *

My Neko Sakura Story

Ch 7

It has been eight days since Itachi told me my mission. So that leaves me six days to completely woo Sasuke. Today I am going on a date with my boyfriend, Kiba. He told me that he will make it worth my while.

So here I am in front of the bus stop dressed very punkish. I am wearing a white t-shirt with colorful paint splatters all over and a band name at the bottom and a black tank top underneath. My black skirt is short but flares out at the bottom and I am wearing tall black army like boots that go up to my knees. I definitely look punk today. I have my headphones in my ears as I tap my feet to the beat, my tail swaying back and fort happily.

"Sakura-chan?" A voice asks.

My ears perk up to the sound of the voice. I turn my head to see a male with a bowl cut hairstyle and bushy eyebrows. He is quite tall and slim, but fit. "Yes, I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"No, but I know much about you. I know that you are the so called enchantress of men's hearts and I agree with that for you have already stolen my heart." He grabbed my hand and laid a kiss to it. "My name is Rock Lee. Will you honor me to a date?"

I don't even know anything about this guy and he is already asking me on a date. "Uh… I'm sorry, but I already have a date planned."

"When do you get off from your date?" He asks eagerly.

"I don't know… four pm…. Maybe…"

"Then I shall pick you up at this exact spot at eight pm for our date!" He proclaimed.

I try to reply, but he is away in a flash. "Agh… he would not even allow me to give an answer…"

* * *

"Hey babe."

I spin around only to stumble forward into a strong pair of arms. I look up to stare into a warm pair of hazel eyes. "Kiba!" I quickly fix myself when I realize that we are not alone. His buddies are with him. "I thought we were going to be alone." I whisper to him.

"We will be. My buddies are just dropping me off. Right guys?"

Kiba's buddies all say goodbye to us and they walk off.

"Whew. I thought they were going to be with us all day. So where is our date planned?" I ask.

Kiba turns his body and points to something off in the distance.

I turn my gaze to where he was pointing and I see what looks to be a roller coaster **way** off in the distance. "A roller coaster?" I ask puzzled.

"No not just a roller coaster, an amusement park. We have to take the bus to get there it takes like forty five minuets to get there."

My eyes and ears perk up to the sound of that. "I've never been to an amusement park!" My enthusiasm was to that of a child's.

Kiba let out a laugh. "This is a new side to you."

"What, I never got to do fun stuff like this as a child. All I ever got to do was train and work and such." I say pouting with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

The bus pulled up and we got on.

"That's okay because acting childish is one of my specialties." Kiba says grinning at me. Then he grabs my hand and pulls me through the isle to find a seat. "Let's sit here!" Kiba says enthusiastically.

I let out a giggle. "Okay!" I say just as enthusiastically. We sit in the very back in a loveseat. "Why here?" I ask.

"I have always loved the back seat even when I was a kid. The back seat is the best spot! You get the most height when you hit a bump, and there are tons of games you can play that you can't in any other spot." Kiba says excitedly.

I look at him in confusion. "Games, like what?"

"Like the sweet and sour game!"

"How do you play?"

"You wave at people in cars behind you and if they wave back then they are sweet and if they don't wave back…"

"…their sour?" I say catching on.

Kiba nods happily his ears moving with him. "Let's try it!" Kiba turns his body to look out the back window and he starts to wave at the man in the car behind him.

The man glares at Kiba and does not wave back. "Sour.." Kiba glared back at the man.

I try and I wave enthusiastically at the man. The man smiles back and waves at me. I smile widely at him. Then I turn to Kiba and stick my tongue out at him.

We decide to play for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"So the final score is Sakura: Sweet: twenty, Sour: two. Kiba: Sweet: two, Sour: Twenty one. That makes me the winner!" I did a little dance as I got off the bus.

"Yeah yeah, but I will beat you at the rides here." Kiba says bragging.

I grab his hand and pull him into the park. "You're on!" I drag him with me laughing all the way.

After five minuets of pulling Kiba I come to an abrupt stop. Then I turn around to face Kiba. "What do you do exactly at an amusement park?"

"You don't know what is at an amusement park?!" Kiba exclaims in horror.

I shook my head no.

"Everything my dear! You can go on fast rides or slow rides long rides or short rides. Or you can play small games that cost money and are usually a money sucker where you pay money on the thing than the prize is worth. Then there is all the junk food in the world to eat! This place is the best!" Kiba sure knows about amusement parks.

I was still confused. "Well then where to first?" I ask.

Kiba grabs my hand in his and a blush creeps onto my face. His hand is so warm. "Let's go on the log ride! If we are going to get wet it might as well be early so we will dry."

"O-Okay."

The ride was a blast and now I am soaking wet from head to toe. My boots would gush every time I step.

"Heh. Sorry about that Sakura. Here wear this." Kiba hands me his warm coat that he had decided to leave off the ride.

"Thanks." I say.

"Let me get us some food to warm us up, stay here." Kiba then runs off to a food stand.

I wrap Kiba's coat tighter around me and look around the park. There is so much to do I don't think I'll be able to do it all.

* * *

"Sakura?"

I turn around to come face to face with Sai. "Sai." I say in my cool façade. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. You never seemed like the type of girl to go to this place. Are you here with someone?"

"That is none of your business." I turn my head away from him.

He lets out a small laugh. "Have not changed much eh, Sakura. I'll take that as a yes due to the fact you have a jacket on your shoulders." He starts to lean in to kiss me.

I push him away. "What are you doing?!" I hiss. "If you know I am with a guy then why are you trying to kiss me?"

"I've just missed you so much Sakura and… I think I love you." Sai's face started to inch closer to mine. His hand grasped my chin and his other grasped my waist making it so I could not move.

My face was on fire. Was he joking me? I can't tell. He looks serious… "Sai… I…" I could never finish my sentence before Sai went flying into a carnival stand. I feel an arm entangle around my waist and pull me close to a warm body. I look up to see…

* * *

**May: Cliff hangers are so sweet yet soo evil. Hehe! If you want to find out what happens then I want thirty reviews and fast! So I will have a total of 100 reviews! No flaming! ^_^ SEE YOU SOON! **


	8. NOTE! PLEASE Read and Review!

NOTE

MAY: I WANT YOU ALL TO VOTE ON WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE AS THE PERSON HOLDING SAKURA.

Naruto

Sasuke

Kiba

Itachi

Lee

Whoever gains the most votes will be the mystery man in the next chapter of the story. YOU MUST REVIEW ON THIS NOTE OR CH 7! THOSE WHO ARE JUST ADDING ME STOP AND TAKE A SEC TO REVIEW!! IS IT REALLY THAT MUCH TO ASK?? PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. Seven: Kisses!

Ch 9: What?!

Last time:

"Sakura?"

I turn around to come face to face with Sai. "Sai." I say in my cool façade. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. You never seemed like the type of girl to go to this place. Are you here with someone?"

"That is none of your business." I turn my head away from him.

He lets out a small laugh. "Have not changed much eh, Sakura. I'll take that as a yes due to the fact you have a jacket on your shoulders." He starts to lean in to kiss me.

I push him away. "What are you doing?!" I hiss. "If you know I am with a guy then why are you trying to kiss me?"

"I've just missed you so much Sakura and… I think I love you." Sai's face started to inch closer to mine. His hand grasped my chin and his other grasped my waist making it so I could not move.

My face was on fire. Was he joking me? I can't tell. He looks serious… "Sai… I…" I could never finish my sentence before Sai went flying into a carnival stand. I feel an arm entangle around my waist and pull me close to a warm body. I look up to see…

* * *

I look up to see Sasuke. My eyes widened, shocked. My mouth hung open slightly.

His eyebrow twitched slightly as he glared at the knocked out Sai his lips curved down in a frown.

"S-Sasuke?" I ask doubtfully.

He does not reply. Instead he lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder.

I hit his back in protest. "Put me down!" I demand.

He ignores me and starts to run. He runs into a creepy abandoned looking building. Its pitch dark, so dark I could not even see my hand infront of my face. Then Sasuke puts me down. "S-Sasuke?" I call out, my voice cracking as I look all around me.

Arms wrap around my waist.

I let out a shreik of terror.

A low laugh is emmited from the person before it became louder.

The lights turned on to reveal Sasuke clutching his stomach as he laughed. "Not.. so.. cool now... are you?" He asked between laughs.

I puff my cheeks in frustration, pursing my lips together. I turn my head away from him, blushing. "Whatever. Same to you. Your not a brick right now, are you?"

Sasuke stopped laughing and made himself look cold again.

Theres an awkward scilence between us. I look around to see that we are in a storage room. Tons of boxes everywhere. "Why'd you take me here?" I ask.

"To get you away from that guy." Sasuke stated simply.

My gut fell slightly. Did he not feel jealous? "Thanks..." I mumble. My tail stopped swaying and my ears pressed against my head.

He let out a sigh.

I look at him confused.

"Your sad, aren't you?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

I just looked at him. "So what if I am." I sit down on the ground and bring my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Why the heck are you sad? I saved you from that dude didn't I?" He asked.

I nodded my head in my legs mumbling into them.

"What?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"I thought you did it cause you liked me... the way you held me was so possesive that I assumed..." I let out a sigh.

He looked at me for a while before he finally spoke, "That's stupid."

I look at him angrily. "See.. I knew you wouldn't understand." I turn away from him. I get up and head towards the door, but it was locked. I try everything to open it, but it would not budge. "Great... now im stuck with gay-jerk over there." I mumble to myself.

"I heard that."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, Kiba will come and get me soon enough."

"Kiba?" He questioned.

I noticed the slight jealous tone when he asked which made my ears perk up. "Yes... we were on a date.."

Sasuke's fists clenched, but only for a second. "Hn."

"Yep. Kiba is such a fantastic guy. Cute, loyal, a **great** kisser." I said stressing the great.

"Aa." He replied.

I pouted to myself when I saw no visible reaction. Then an idea popped in my head. "Of coarse he beats you. I guess Uchiha's aren't great at everything." I say shrugging my shoulders.

Soon I find myself up against the sement wall my shoulders pinned by Sasuke's hands.

"Don't talk about what you don't know." He hissed. His obsadin eyes stared into my emrald ones for a bit before he slowly moved his head in and his lips landed on mine.

It was definitly not what I expected. I thought he would have been more fierce, but instead it was hesitant. I kiss him back and that seemed to have gave him more confidence. His kisses felt so nice that I wanted to melt. I was surprised to find his tounge push itself inside my mouth, but I soon melt and wrap my arms around his neck. His arms wrap around my waist.

Our kiss ends when I hear the door open. We seperate from eachother putting our hands to ourselves.

"You okay?" A janitor asks.

"Peechy." I say with a smile. "Thanks for opening it."

The janitor nods his head before exiting.

I walk up to Sasuke and kiss him one more time inhaling contently through my nose.

He kissed back, but only for a second before I drew away. "I guess Uchiha's are great at everything." My tail reaches around and squeezes his butt making him jump slightly. I giggle at his reaction. I wink at him and wave goodbye before leaving a stunned man in his tracks.

* * *

Kiba found me and we hung out going on all types of rides. I had a blast. I arrive at the bus stop and Kiba says goodbye to me.

"Bye Sakura, I had an awesome 'date'." He said smiling. He then leaned down and kissed me on the lips. Then he left before I could react.

* * *

Soon I found myself at a fancy resturant, my arm wrapped around Lee's.

"Here we are." He said grinning at me.

I smiled back.

We found ourselves having fun chatting and learning about eachother.

After the food he took me home.

"Goodbye Sakura-chan" He kissed my hand, cheek, then lips.

He then departed, waving goodbye.

I waved goodbye back.

I had not expected to get three kisses in one day.

* * *

**May: Ill update when i have 110 reviews total. Tell me things u would like to see happen or not see happen!!!!!!**


	10. Eight: Multiple loves

8

Last time:

Soon I found myself at a fancy resturant, my arm wrapped around Lee's.

"Here we are." He said grinning at me.

I smiled back.

We found ourselves having fun chatting and learning about eachother.

After the food he took me home.

"Goodbye Sakura-chan" He kissed my hand, cheek, then lips.

He then departed, waving goodbye.

I waved goodbye back.

I had not expected to get three kisses in one day.

* * *

I woke to the sun shining in my face. "F-Five more minutes..." I mumble in my sleep, half-awake.

"You need to wake up Sakura."

My ears perk up and my eyes shoot open. I look up to see Sasori and his bright red hair. "Sasori!" I exclaim jumping out of my bed and tackling Sasori against the wall. My arms wrapped around his waist in a hug.

He pet my hair gently. "It's been a long time now hasn't it?"

"Too long." I release my hold and smile up at him. "So what are you doing here? Let me guess, Itachi."

He nodded his head yes. "Itachi has told me to check up on your progress and observe you for a few days. You don't have much more time left Sakura, only about a week and a half."

"I know. God, I'm not a child! I am doing perfectly fine, thank you very much. In fact, I kissed him, more like made out with him." I grinned at my progress.

He looked at me surprised. "Oh really? Who initiated the kiss?"

"He did! I pushed him into it, but I swear, he initiated it." I walk over to my closet and start to pick out clothes I want to wear, throwing them onto the bed. I walk into the restroom and change into fresh underwear. I walk out in my chest bindings and underwear and over to my clothes on the bed. I pull on my fishnet stockings then my black ruffled skirt. Before I could put on my shirt, I found myself being slammed against the wall. "Oof." I look up to see Sasori pressing my back to the wall and looking down at me with a blank expression on his face.

He pulled me into his chest with one arm around my small waist. His other hand grabbed the back of my head roughly as he crushed his ice cold lips against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my hands into his red locks and kissing him back. I could feel his pain and sadness that he felt through the way he kissed me. He backed me up against the wall and continued to kiss me needingly.

"Sa-_kiss_-sori-_kiss." _

"Huh_-kiss-_?_-kiss." _His kisses trailed down to my neck. He lingered there for a while placing butterfly kisses all over my neck.

"St-Stop." I push him away from me.

He looked at me confused. "What's the matter? I thought you weren't a kid anymore. I love you Sakura."

"I'm not a kid! I love you too, but I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"I can't keep playing with you. You know for a fact that I have to make Sasuke love me." I look at the ground in frustration.

He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and bends down bringing his head next to my ear. "So what. Your my love puppet and I will do with you as I please." He bites my ear lobe and starts to nibble on it sending chills through my body.

"N-N-NO!" I push him off of me. "I was given a mission and I am going to complete it. Now just go back, I'm fine." I grab my purple tank top and put it on then leave my apartment but not before putting on my shoes.

* * *

"Sakura, hey!" Kiba calls running towards me, waving.

I smile at him. "Hey big boy."

"Haha." He laughs and then kisses me on the lips.

"What was that for? Was Sasuke near?" I ask.

He smiles at me. "Nope. Sakura, I know we have not known each other long, but I think I love you."

WTF? "K-Kiba, I'm flattered, really, but you know that I am trying to get Sasuke to like me, right? That was the plan."

"I know that was the plan, but..."

"No! This wasn't a part of the plan!" I run away from him.

* * *

I run to my favorite spot up in the tallest cherry blossom tree, in the highest branch. I leap into the tree and lay onto my branch in thought.

"Sakura-chan!"

I look down from my branch to see Naruto.

"I knew it was you." He said smiling. He jumped up to the branch below me. He stood on the branch, leaning his elbows on my branch.

"What do you want Naruto?" I ask.

"SAKURA I LOVE YOU!" Naruto yelled.

My eyes widen. "N-no..." I whisper. "N-n-no! You don't love me! I don't want you to love me! Not my best friend..." I jump out of my tree and run off again, going as far as my legs can take me.

* * *

Eventually, the sun had set and I had run till my legs gave out.

"Where am I?" I look around and notice that I am in a large forest somewhere. "Great..." I let out a small sigh and just sit myself down against a tree. "Great idea Sakura, run till you can't even walk. Now I'll have to wait till I get some energy back."

I fall asleep against the tree.

* * *

"Sakura?"

I open my eyes to find Sasuke kneeling infront of me.

"Sasuke-kun? Is that you?" I ask as my eyes focused.

He nodded his head yes.

"Oh Sasuke!" I exclaim drunkly. I throw my arms around his neck and start to laugh. My extra bottle of Saki falling out of my kunai pouch.

Sasuke bends over and picks up the bottle. "Sakura, are you drunk?"

"Hahaha! No... just... tipsy."

"Lets' get you home." He tries to help me up but I fall back onto my butt, my legs giving out on me.

"Hahaha, I can't move! Haha!"

He looked at me confused. "I don't see what is so funny." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Get on." He said bending down.

"Huh?"

"Get on my back so I can get you back to your home." He helped me onto his back and then started to walk back to town.

* * *

"Sasuke..." I whine.

"What?"

"If your a ninja, can't you just run me back to my place instead of walking?" I complain.

"I'm out of energy from training all day, so no."

Eventually he walks me up and into my apartment. He places me on my bed and takes off my shoes. Then he covers me with my comforter before heading towards the front door.

"Sasuke...." I whine again, my tail wrapping around his thigh and pulling him onto my bed. "You never gave me my goodnight kiss."

He rolled his eyes and kissed me on the forehead. He attempted to head to the door again, but my tail wrapped around his waist and pulled him ontop of me. "Yes, Sakura?"

"That wasn't a goodnight kiss. I want a re-do." I grab his shirt and pull him more on me so that our chests and faces touched. I kissed him forcefully.

He didn't complain though and kissed me back, but pulled away from me a few minutes later.

I look at him confused.

"Your drunk Sakura, I don't want to do this when you are not sober." He said getting up.

I smile at him flirtatiously. "But you do want to do it when I am sober?" I teased.

He looked away from me, not answering. He just headed out the door, shutting it behind him.

* * *

**May: Yay! Another chapter! **

**I'll update when I have a total of 130 reviews!**

**NO FLAMMING!**


End file.
